<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Boiling Point by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556913">Green Boiling Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner-centric, Bucky Barnes Cares, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, How Do I Tag, Judge Me I wanna get better, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Out of Character Bruce Banner, POV Third Person, This is like my third time writing fanfiction, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, because this is just how it goes, blanking out and sleeping like alot, how does grammar work, no beta we die like men, ‘tis the life of Bruce Banner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to get out of here. I have to get out,” Bruce muttered, repeating it until he left his lab and found an isolated dark corner. Bruce could feel Hulk climbing up, the green emotions tipping over his chest and into his neck, and curled into himself— knowing the pressure wouldn’t keep him down but it seemed to be the only thing that made sense.</p><p>Bruce is dealing well with the ‘big guy’, of course he is! He is always in check of his emotions, when is he not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; James "Bucky" Barnes, Bruce Banner &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boiling Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck.” He slammed his head on the table, Bruce’s own fingers digging into his palm fiercely, leaving red, angry crescents. He felt hot all over, but not just physically, red hot with anger, the boiling pot of slowly stewed spite in his body beginning to bubble, ready to spill over.</p><p>It came suddenly, after sending him down a self-guilt spiral, thinking about what could’ve been done differently or if he was so bad at being himself, he had to have someone else with him to be worth something, the wave of emotions crashed into him, tipping the leaning tower. </p><p>“Big guy—,” Bruce choked on air, “—you gotta stay down this is <em> important </em> , I don’t know if you get how sensitive this all is, but if you come out, it’s all gonna be for <em> nothing </em> .” He unleashed his grip and hit his head a couple of times, “So, <em> please, please please please </em>. Stay down,” Bruce whispered, face planted on the table.</p><p>“I have to get out of here. I have to get out,” Bruce muttered, repeating it until he left his lab and found an isolated dark corner. Bruce could feel Hulk climbing up, the green emotions tipping over his chest and into his neck, and curled into himself— knowing the pressure wouldn’t keep him down but it seemed to be the only thing that made sense.</p><p>But of course, Bruce felt the last chunk of searing hot rage and—something else, something <em> more </em> powerful than his rage, overflow him and the last thing he could hear was the scream that was full of all the pain inside of him before blankness overtook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce wakes up after Hulking out, and he’s majorly confused. This time is different.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bruce?” </p><p>Bruce shot up, breathing heavily, eyes darting around to fill in missing information. This was getting infuriating, hell—everything was, the amnesia after being a monster and having to be told what ‘Hulk’ did and it was all being credited towards Bruce, someone he wasn’t. He isn’t the Hulk.</p><p>Nothing broken. Check. No one <em> hurt </em> . Check. He let out a sigh and rubbed his face, “I’m sorry, uh—what did he do this time? He didn’t seem to do any of the <em> usual </em> harm.”</p><p>“Bruce, what the fuck?” That came from Tony, which received an arm slap from Bucky’s human hand. “What? I’ve never seen mean, green, and lean do <em> that </em> before!” </p><p>“<em> He meant; </em>are you doing okay Bruce?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. It-It’s just that I’m confused. With whatever happened here. Hulk likes to rage, be angry, smash, you know.” But he knew something was different this time, there was an unidentifiable emotion that came with the usual rage, and the scream—it sounded, more meaningful, than usual, but Bruce just didn’t <em> know </em>. </p><p>“Bruce, c’mere, I gotta ask you something.” Bucky waved his hand over. Bruce dragged his feet over and was pulled in close, by Bucky’s tight grip. “Have you been, uhm- eating good lately?” Bruce narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Bucky was really trying to say. Of course he eats! He would be dead otherwise, Hulk puts too much stress on his body for him <em> not </em> to.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been eating. I obviously need to eat a-lot, ‘Hulk’ is tiring, ergo; I do eat.” Bucky sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Well, ‘Big Guy’ says differently, he said, while <em> crying </em> , it’s the first time he ever felt hunger, and says you haven’t been eating. Ergo; the no destruction. So—Bruce Banner, have you been eating good?” Hulk only felt emotions, so the crying was not completely out of range, but hunger never seemed like it would bother Hulk, what did he mean by <em> hunger </em> ? Hungry for blood? So hungry for blood, that he was <em> crying? </em> Bruce shuddered at the thought, quickly dismissing any other definition.</p><p>Bruce stepped back instinctively and tried to shake off Bucky’s grip, hands becoming slick and slippery with sweat, “So he’s blood thirsty now? God, what is <em> wrong </em> with him.” Bruce was majorly concerned about Hulk’s hunger, but relieved he knew that it was sadness that came with Hulk instead of the destruction that left him with shame, but nothing was more embarrassing than being so wimpy when he was usually in <em> control </em>.</p><p>“I think he meant, <em> food </em> hungry Bruce, he’s not that bad—and, that’s great because later, we are making a big feast to celebrate—uhm, whatever Tony does. We were gonna have it earlier but I know you get sick after ‘Hulking’ out.” Bruce just shrugged and muttered something unintelligible. </p><p>“Look, can I leave now? I’m tired and I feel like I’m gonna pass out for a good 7 years,” Bruce spoke louder than he did the entire time. The adrenaline after reforming as himself was wearing down and it felt like he got run over, and then they backed over him again.</p><p>“Bruce, are you coming?” Bucky asked, staring down into Bruce, eyes furrowed, trying to put the pieces together.</p><p>“Bucky! Let the old weary man rest!” Tony teased. </p><p> Bruce sighed with relief as the easy words came out of Tony’s mouth and he ripped out of Bucky’s grip and shuffled back to the lab, Bucky called out but he ignored him, slipping through the lab doors and sitting in the chair he was earlier. </p><p>Bruce cracked his neck and closed his eyes, he had to finish this, it wasn’t so important, but long overdue. As he got ready to start up, his body began to loosen, and he sank deep into his chair, like the plush seat removed all the stress from his bones, he sighed, and gave up on the work, he’ll be up in 20 minutes anyway. Pushing everything on the table aside, Bruce reared back, and slowly slid onto the table, feeling comfort from the cold metal, and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p><b>“Bruce Banner, you are being requested in the dining area. Bruce Banner, you are being requested in the dining area.”</b> It was FRIDAY, repeating his name. Bruce groaned and stretched his arms forward, still laying on the table.</p><p>“FRIDAY, stop, please. I don’t wanna go.” He felt drained, muscles pulsing, and the repeated message made him want to pull out his eardrums, so he could never hear it again, and the green emotions started to itch at his skull.</p><p><b>“Do you want me to tell them that? Or that you are currently not feeling too after your outburst.”</b> Bruce sighed and sat up in his seat.</p><p>“Tell them whatever will get them off my back for the rest of the day, Bucky was being too motherly, I guess I could say.” </p><p><b>“I think Mr.Barnes is going to check in with you no matter what I say, with all due respect.”</b> Bruce groaned and his anger peaked for a moment, he wanted to be left alone, with no outside interference, so he could be in control. Being with the Avengers means a quick turn of negative emotions at every turn and all that did was bring the ‘Hulk’ and stress which pops the lid off the boiling pot.</p><p>“So be it then, I’ll be asleep, with my door locked, so he won’t be able to get in anyway. Do <em> not </em> unlock the door under <em> any </em> circumstance,” Bruce spat with a rising spite. Bruce got up and hurried to his room right across from the lab, slipping out and in without being seen and locked the door behind him. </p><p>He sighed with relief and stripped down to his boxers, leaving his loose and worn clothes piled on the floor. Bruce’s eyes became heavy again as he dragged his heavy body towards his, comforting, soothing, warm bed and rolled under the covers. He pulled the blanket in and tightly, feeling the smooth texture and reveled in it blinking slowly a few times, and it was dark once again.</p><p> </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce! Open the door!” Nat’s booming voice broke through his sleeping state like shattered glass and he shot up, eyes shooting around looking at the blurry and swirling colors around him. “Bruce! FRIDAY says I can’t come in! Bruce?”</p><p>“For fuck sake, I’m here! I’ll be out later!”</p><p>“Bucky says you need to come eat.” Bucky, again. Bucky was starting to get on his nerves, he liked the man, but he kept getting too involved with Bruce’s feelings, and it was interfering with his usual routine.</p><p>“Well, Tell <em> Bucky </em>—I ate earlier.”</p><p>“Do you even know what time it is?”</p><p>“21:00?”</p><p>“6. It’s the next <em> day </em> Bruce. You <em> have </em> to eat.” Bruce cursed in his head, knowing he’ll have to actually eat something of substance at breakfast knowing the two Avengers will stare him down, watching him eat. He heard the amount of concern in Nat’s voice, and he knew she wasn’t gonna let this go soon.</p><p>“FRIDAY, let her in,” Bruce said exasperated, shaking his head to try to focus. He just needs to get this over with, and then he can sleep again, no matter the protests his stomach made.</p><p>Nat scurried over and put her hand to his forehead, “Are you sick? Because then, you <em> really </em>have to eat.”</p><p>“What do I have to do so you leave me alone?” He ripped her hand from his forehead, scooting back on the bed. She quickly apologized and moved back.</p><p>“Get up—and eat,” Nat said conclusively, pointing out the door.</p><p>“I’ll eat with everybody else at breakfast, in—two hours. I’ll eat more than I usually do. I guess.” Nat sat quiet and contemplated, before she finally came to a resolve, twisting her face.</p><p>“Bruce. You have ‘ta promise.” He smirked inside his head, he knew Nat had a bit of a soft spot when it came to him, he usually didn’t care for the pandering, but now immensely grateful for it.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Goodbye.”  Bruce waved her off and pulled the covers over his head, not closing his eyes until he heard the click of her shoes fading and his door sliding shut and locking behind her. Bruce ignored the hunger gnawing at his stomach, and the other guy clawing to come out, repressed everything, and once more, the slumber overtook him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes it ends with him sleeping often, I’m trying this is only my, second fic. I’m trying to update, whenever but expect and update once a week, but if I get in a rut expect once a month and I’ll try to make it longer =] &lt;3 [Criticism is always welcome, but deliberate hate is not.]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Steam Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Banner wakes up to the most grating voice at his bedroom door, pleading for him to follow up on his promises he made last night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce shot up, sweat-damp on his skin and soaking the bed coverings around him. His hand shot up to his head as it twinged in pain, seemingly from the ‘Hulk’ emerging the night before. Bruce winced and slapped his head a few times like the singing headache would tumble out of his other ear if he hit hard enough. It didn’t. Bruce sagged and stretched, twisting his body to crack his tense bones. </p>
<p>Bruce remembered what he had promised last night, and flopped back down, spreading out. Bruce muttered several curses at himself and closed his eyes, hoping they forgot and or would just let him get more <em>sleep</em>. He honed in on the things he couldn’t see. The sound of his own breathing, the rough but comfy texture of the sheets under him, and the soft feel belonging to the blanket draped over him.</p>
<p>But <em>of course</em>, a rapid knock came on the door. It was probably Nat, coming to drag him out of bed and to go eat a large feast that he didn’t nor would ever have the appetite for.</p>
<p>“Sometimes Green, you’re being beckoned by your noble teammates.”</p>
<p>Bruce squeezed his eyes tighter, hoping it would make Tony just disappear and never knock on his door again. He knew he was overreacting, but he just wanted to pass out right then and there. Apparently, these thoughts took too long to cross his mind because he heard Tony’s grating voice call out for him again.</p>
<p>“Banner. Nat ‘n Bucky are likely going to murder me, <em> avenge me</em>, and then murder me double if you don’t get out and eat. The food’s pippin’ hot and it’s super good, I don’t think you want to miss out buddy boy.” Bruce heard him pacing as he was talking loudly right outside his bedroom door, and imagined him speaking; moving his hands around and comical facial expressions. Tony wasn’t wrong though, Bucky and Nat would most likely murder Tony double if he didn’t get Bruce out of bed. </p>
<p>Bruce just wanted to get it over with.</p>
<p>“Fine. Tell them I’ll be out in 10. Hulk has no problem sweating 10 gallons per minute.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, big guy,” Tony said, the sentence fading out since Tony rapidly shuffled from the door, most likely to get an answer to either Bucky or Nat quickly.</p>
<p>How was he going to go about this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Messy Spill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce does that thing. Y'know the food? That thing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce sat slumped in the shower, it’d probably been over ten minutes but he was sitting here stressing over, eating, again.  He blinked slowly feeling drowsy after the warm water and steam engulfed him. He should be getting out. Join the team for a nice breakfast <em>feast</em>. That’s what they head every single morning, not a simple meal, it was like a three-course buffet, every morning! Who even had the time or energy to do that! </p><p><em> God, </em> this is going to suck.</p><p>Bruce stood up, rolling and cracking his neck, and turned off the shower. He went through the motions of getting out of the shower and getting dressed, dreading every step he took that got him closer to the possible place of gigantic disaster or known as the dining area. The low chattering and clinking of plates being passed around echoing through the hallway did not help the frantic movements Bruce was doing with his hands. This was all ‘Hulk’s fault, if he hadn’t sat and cried, (though Bruce was happy he didn’t cause damage.) Bruce would be sleeping like a baby right now, probably. This shouldn’t be as big of a deal. He just has to go eat, then they’ll leave him alone. Totally. </p><p><em> Oh fuck. Oh fuck</em>. This was not going to go how he wanted it to, because when did it ever? It would seem like things are going ok, then the world would flip it all to shit. Then, he heard a stern, concerned voice ring down the hall, “Tony, Bruce is coming right?” </p><p>“He said he would! Don’t act like you’re gonna kill <em> me </em> if he doesn’t come, the damn bastard promised.”</p><p><em> Fuck</em>. Yeah, he had to get there before it turned into a mess because of him and they would probably stress him out into the thing known as-- Tony says ‘mean green and lean’, and Bruce did <em>not </em>need that. </p><p>Bruce took a slow, deep breath, but the tension in his shoulders still held when he walked into the room and the rest of the crew’s eyes shifted onto him. Like he was an anomaly. (Which was true, he rarely ever attended the daily meals.)</p><p>“You’re all looking at me like I’m covered in blood and guts, can I just—” Bruce gestured generally towards the food.</p><p>“Of course Banner! Come join us for our morning feast,” Thor boomed from his seat. (His voice always boomed like the thunder he was God of.) Thor had an unnaturally bright, welcoming smile and talked once again, “Your seat is right over there.” He motioned to the seat across from himself. Thor nodded like he was satisfied with his words and went back to eating.</p><p>Bruce meekly smiled and shuffled over into the only empty chair, noticing it was wedged between Nat and Bucky. <em>  ‘Lucky me,’ </em> Bruce thought. He planned to eat the minimum, stay as far away from the two newly assigned food moderators, and get the hell out; but no, of course, he had to be between them. <em> This would happen to him. </em>Bruce silently cursed and tried to relax, if he looked unbothered, they wouldn’t annoy him more than usual, but it’s hard when the neutral expression kept twitching into a frown, and the most vigilant, capable people were watching him like prey to predators.</p><p>“Surprisingly, I didn’t know how much nutrition and etc. you should be getting, so I asked FRIDAY, and she said about this much. This alright for you?” Nat was talking idly, but obviously, Bruce had her unwavering attention.</p><p>“Uhm, yeah. Totally alright for me. I’ve never had <em>exactly </em>this much, I’ve estimated, I never thought to ask FRIDAY, y’know? But I can eat it all, yeah-”</p><p>“Bruce, just eat it, if it gets cold you’re not going to want to eat it.” Bucky interrupted. Bruce turned to see the said stern-eyed soldier staring holes into him.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Mhm.”</p><p>“Bruce.”</p><p>The meeker man just responded by shoving savory meat into his mouth. Soon as he did, he regretted it, the texture and the big chunk turned his face into a scowl, which he covered as fast as he could but he was sure that the two watching over him did not miss it. Bruce chewed slowly and carefully like he was handling a grenade in his mouth. Which, in a bad metaphorical sense, he was. Eat too fast, or eat the wrong way, all the food would come exploding out of his mouth. (Not the desired option in this situation, by the way).</p><p>He has never been more miserable than he was at this moment. Bruce had <em>just </em>finished processing how much food he was expected to eat, the pace he was eating, and the rapid rate of how full he was getting. He just had to ignore the outcome of this. Stupid, <em> he knows </em>but just trying to get through his current situation. Plus, quickly thinking about it, if he just up and left now, he’d have many more issues with the two pesters on his back for not eating. So this <em>singular </em>meal would stop that. Then back to normal. He’d probably eat less so ‘Hulk’ wouldn’t go tattling again. (That was really the down point of his entire week.) </p><p>
  <em> Dammit, focus. </em>
</p><p>Bruce managed to eat the entire steak and some fruit before he felt like the carefully sewn seams of his stomach were being yanked out. It wasn’t so bad if he just up and left? He could say he had to use the bathroom, but he’d have to come back eventually. <em> Is it really worth all this work? </em>  Bruce ate a cube of honeydew before a <em> brilliant </em>idea came into his head. It wasn’t untrue either. Foolproof.</p><p>“Uhm, sorry guys,” Bruce awkwardly started, “the director, really—I mean really really, is on my ass about a time-sensitive experiment, save some food for me in Tupperware, yeah? I almost finished before, but y’know.” He mimed out Hulk ungracefully before stopping and wringing his fingers. “Yeah, sorry.” Bruce turned around to leave but he felt a strong hand on his.</p><p>“I’m gonna bring you some snacks in a few, keep the energy up. You know how it is.”</p><p>“Nat, sorry, hm, three hours is better? The fo-experiment, will be less volatile after then? I can eat then.”</p><p>“One hour.”</p><p>“Not bargaining, Nat. I’m serious.”</p><p>“I’m serious too.”</p><p>“Two hours. Is that satisfying your hunger? Can you leave me alone now?”</p><p>“Hour and a half.”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous. I’m going now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>